Sorpresas, Malentendidos & Cumpleaños
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: -¿Asuna?… ¿Te gustaría tener un bebe conmigo?- cuestionó con inocencia y una pizca de picardía en sus palabras. -Ki- Kirito-kun ¡¿qué clase de pregunta es esa!- -Solo dime que si- (KiriAsu)


_~Sorpresas, Malentendidos & Cumpleaños~_

 _Para Chocola Neko_

* * *

La noche había llegado más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, su cabeza daba vueltas y podía sentir sus pies adoloridos de tanto caminar sin rumbo alguno por todo aquel enorme centro comercial. Su hermana lo había torturado, llevándolo de tienda en tienda para poder encontrar el regalo perfecto; era su culpa y el lo sabía mejor que nadie, si no hubiera abierto la boca en la mañana mientras desayunaban, nada de esto habría sucedido.

Extendió sus manos hacia el techo y bostezo ampliamente, acomodándose perezosamente sobre su cama, mientras imaginaba en su dedo angular su alianza plateada, trayéndole a la mente viejos recuerdos que reavivaron esos momentos en los cuales sentía subir la sangre a su cabeza y su corazón latir como un loco desenfrenado.

- _Onii-chan_ … - dos pequeños golpes lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, justo cuando estaba seguro que quedaría embobado por segunda vez, al ver en su mente aquellas vividas imágenes de la mujer que lo había descolocado y puesto en un estado de estupefacción, en el momento en que su ropa había desaparecido en un parpadear de ojos.

\- Asuna…- dijo en voz baja, suspirando profundamente.

\- Onii-chan…- volvió a repetir la voz al otro lado de la puerta - ¿Estas ahí?-

\- Su-Sugu… aquí estoy- agitó la cabeza para desechar sus más recientes fantasías y se paró en automático de su cama, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por fingir ser el mismo de siempre -¿Necesitas algo?- cuestionó un tanto confundido.

\- Solo quería cerciorarme de que estabas bien, después de todo mañana es el cumpleaños de Asuna y no sería nada bueno que llegaras tarde- Kirito contuvo una carcajada con su mano derecha, caminando lentamente hasta tomar la perilla entre sus manos y abrir la puerta de un tirón; para sorpresa de su hermana, quien estaba recargada y segura que después de haberlo hecho andar por todos los lugares que ella había deseado, no se pararía por absolutamente nada de su cómoda y acogedora cama. Pero después de todo el siempre conseguía asombrarla. Y como no, había caído encima de él con absoluta confianza.

\- O…-onii- onii-chan- ahora era ella quien luchaba por contener esos sentimientos descarrilados que brincaban en su corazón; su rostro estaba hecho un tomate, sus labios estaban tan cerca que podía sentir fuertemente como palpitaban, deseando probar aquel fruto prohibido que emanaba un un soplo de libertad que se hacía tan atrayente.

\- ¡¿Estas bien?!- el chico debajo de ella la miro con preocupación y un poco desconcertado.

\- C-claro estoy perfecta- logró pronunciar con un ligero tartamudeo, tomando su respectiva distancia, mientras bajaba la mirada al piso y se maldecía por no tener la fuerza suficiente de hacer lo que tanto quería.

Kirito hundió su dedo indice en una de sus mejillas sonrosadas, obligándola de esta manera a que lo mirara y le regresara la sonrisa que el le dedicaba. Se paró del piso y extendió su mano como todo un caballero, ayudándola a parar y amenizar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo que salir temprano- sin dejarlo hablar, ni tan siquiera despedirse, salió corriendo a todo lo que daba en dirección a su habitación; el pelinegro solo pudo escuchar el golpe ferviente de una puerta siendo azotada.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y entró de nueva cuenta a su dormitorio dispuesto a dormir, pero el sueño se le había ido, recordando a la mujer que volvía un caos todos sus pensamientos.

Sostuvo su teléfono en la mano y dudando de si debía llamarle a estas horas de la noche presiono el botón verde solo por inercia, entrando en pánico en el momento en que empezó a sonar.

- _Ring… ring… ring… ring…_ \- tragó saliva pesadamente, aferrándose con toda sus fuerzas al aparato metálico para no dejarlo caer; los segundos se hacían eternos para él; a caso le ¿contestaría?, quizá estuviera durmiendo o tal vez molesta por no saber nada de el durante todo el día - _Buen_ o- se escuchó al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Asuna?-

\- _¡Kirito-kun! ¿donde has estado?_ \- bufó la chica- _te he llamado más de 20 veces y no me has contestado, se supone que debíamos vernos en el parque de la ciudad, y me dejaste... ¡plantada!_ \- abrió los ojos sorprendido y tratando de recordar cuando había formalizado una cita con su amada esposa, pero por más esfuerzo que hacía, nada terminaba por aclararse - _He regalado todos tus sandwich y no pienso volverte hacer más-_

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó alterado -Asuna perdoname, hoy salí con Sugu y no he tenido cabeza para nada que no sea buscarte un regalo…- la hermosa chica al otro lado dio un suspiro de resignación.

\- _Ay kirito-kun aveces eres demasiado olvidadizo, menos mal que Liz y yo la hemos pasado de maravilla-_

-¿Eso significa que me darás mis sandwiches?-

- _Moo… aveces pienso que estas más enamorado de mi comida que de mi-_

-Eso es imposible, por que sin ti no habría comida- muy orgulloso de sus propias palabras se felicitó internamente, cayendo en cuenta de que aun tenía un problema mayor y eso era que no había decidido del todo como complementar los anillos a juego que le regalaría a su querida Asuna. Y es que después de haber pasado por un largo camino para obtenerlos, necesitaba cerrar su regalo con un broche de oro si quería que lo perdonara y requería una idea ¡ya!.

 _-¡Kirito-kun! deja de jugar conmigo. Dime mañana seguro que vendrás ¿verdad?-_

-Por supuesto que si, ¿que clase de novio crees que soy?-

 _-¿Tengo que responder a ello?_ \- tosió levemente aclarando su garganta, en el momento preciso que una idea salvaje apareció en su mente.

-¿Asuna?-

 _-¿Si?-_

-¿Asuna?… ¿Te gustaría tener un bebe conmigo?- cuestionó con inocencia y una pizca de picardía en sus palabras.

 _-Ki- Kirito-kun ¡¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?!-_

-Solo dime que si-

 _-¡¿Qué?!…. y-yo…-_

-Bien no necesito más, lo tomare como un si, así que espérame mañana llegare un poco tarde. Quizá después de las 12- rió para sus adentros -Me esforzare mucho para darle un hermoso hermanito a nuestra pequeña Yui, así que descansa cariño, nos vemos mañana- dicho esto ultimo colgó sin esperar una respuesta a cambio, teniendo una enorme sonrisa que delataba la pequeña travesura que acababa de realizar.

.

-...-...-...-

.

Asuna dejó caer su móvil, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente en tanto sus mejillas se encendían cual tomate. ¿En verdad había escuchado bien? ¿Kirito había dicho lo que... había dicho?

 _¿Asuna?… ¿Te gustaría tener un bebe conmigo?_

oh si, no habia imaginado eso. Kirito mismo lo hubo lanzado con toda su soltura característica, como si estuviera relatando el clima.

Se sentó, se paró, caminó de arriba hacia abajo dentro de su habitación. ¿Debía llamarle y censurar sus palabras? ¿Gritarle? No, no tendría caso hacer eso. Una rápida mirada al reloj y descubrió que eran cerca de las once de la noche. No valía la pena hablarle.

\- ¡Dios! ¿En verdad significó eso?- murmuró en voz alta en tanto se palmeaba las mejillas coloradas. Ni modo. Amaba demasiado a ese muchacho, y pese a que ambos estaban entrando a la veintena, esos temas futuros era algo que no habían explorado nunca. Por supuesto Asuna sabía que habría de formar una familia con él, y vivir eternamente a su lado, pero... ¿Empezar ya a buscar esos sueños? ¿Que no era demasiado pronto?

Suspiró y se miró en el espejo. Su madre le habia dicho muchas veces que a esa edad ya contaba con una carrera en ascenso, ganando renombre y saliendo con quien sería su futuro padre. Por supuesto ella no podría compararse nunca con su progenitora, pero a veces sentía que su vida iba demasiado lenta en comparación con los demas. ¿Estaba ella misma poniendo un freno?

Asuna se sentía segura de su amor por el muchacho. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas desde que lo vio por primera vez. A pesar de sus idas y vueltas, de sus distanciamientos, y de sus peleas (las que tenían cada tanto, y casi siempre gracias al caracter de ella) sentía que nadie en el mundo podría amarla con tanto sentimiento como él.

La pregunta era ¿Se sentía completamente segura de hacer eso?

¡Por supuesto que sí! Solo que... que...

\- Creo que aún no me siento preparada Kirito-kun...- susurró poniendo las manos bajo su mejilla derecha y dejándose caer sobre las almohadas. Sin embargo al otro día cumplía veintiun años, y según la mayoria de las culturas ya era mayor de edad, y responsable como para tomar decisiones importantes que marcarían su futuro.

.

-...-...-...-

.

Aquel día amaneció hermoso, con el sol a reventar lo cual era extraño considerando que estaban entrando al otoño. Pero Asuna amaba esos últimos trazos del verano que se resistía a marchar. Todo el día su teléfono no paró de sonar y de recibir mensajes de la gente que conocía deseándole un merecido Feliz Cumpleaños. La llenaron de obsequios y muestras de afecto, las cuales ella recibía con sorpresa... en realidad no se consideraba tan popular, y por eso se sentía pasmada e impresionada de tanto recibimiento.

Sin embargo... (y eso la preocupaba sobremanera) el unico gran ausente del momento fue su querido novio. Desde que abrió los ojos, gracias al escandalo que hicieron su padre y hermano en honor a ella donde le llevaron el desayuno a su cama como cuando era pequeña, no recibió ni un solo mensaje de Kirito. Hasta Yui, su preciosa hija virtual le grabó un pequeño mensaje de voz desde la aplicación que tenía en su móvil.

Pero su novio no daba señales de vida.

¿Acaso se había quedado tan impresionado con su propia pregunta?

Asuna ignoró eso y se dedicó a atender a los variados invitados que se acercaron a su hogar para ofrecer sus felicitaciones. Así pasó el mediodía el cual transcurrió con sus compañeros de universidad y su madre que estaba muy encantada con ellos, la tarde llegó con la visita de su amado grupo; Rika y Keiko con quien se tomó varias fotografías de recuerdo. Es que con esas dos tenía un lazo más intimo que con Shino y Suguha, tal vez porque con las dos primeras llevaba esa marca indeleble llamada SAO.

Las tres jovenes se sentaron en el suelo de la sala y compartieron charlas y confidencias de esos días, luego llegó Shino, y su madre consideró oportuno encerrarse en su estudio, al mismo tiempo arribó Suguha -sola- y tras ella Ryoutarou con una gran sonrisa en la cara (y una botella sospechosa bajo el brazo) la cual proclamó que era el regalo de la homenajeada.

Kirito seguía sin dar señales de vida, y estaba empezando a preocuparse pese a que no decía palabras al respecto.

\- Hey Sugu ¿Dónde está el inutil de tu hermano?- preguntó Rika mientras ayudaba en la cocina a acomodar la comida en los platos.

Asuna alzó el cuello en su dirección aunque trató de no mostrarse afectada.

\- La verdad no sé, salió temprano esta mañana, y yo creí que ya estaba aquí- confesó apenada.

\- ¿Señoritas porque hablan del gran ausente del día, si me tienen a mí que estoy a vuestra completa disposición?- la voz risueña del pelirrojo las interrumpió. El muchacho sonreía afablemente y se señalaba a si mismo con cómica soberbia -Todo Klein para ustedes...

\- En verdad no tienes idea de la estupidez que dices ¿verdad?- Rika lo codeó en las costillas haciendo que Asuna sonriera brevemente.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, es vergonzoso- le dijo Shino tomando unos vasos.

\- Y Patetico- completó Suguha armando apresurada unos sandwiches.

\- Hey ¿porque me tratan así? Deberían mimarme, soy el único hombre aquí entre ustedes- agregó el aludido sobándose y mirando desdeñado a Rika.

\- ¿Que hay de Agil?- Keiko aventuró preparando otras botanas.

\- No puede cerrar el bar, pero envió su obsequio y dijo que tienes bebida gratis cuando quieras, Asuna.

La nombrada asintió riendo y llevando sus manos a sus oídos donde unos pequeños zarcillos de perlas destacaban con delicadeza entre su largo cabello -Dile a Agil muchas gracias y que su obsequio me gustó mucho.

\- Si que tiene buen gusto.

\- Fue su esposa seguro- acotó Rika meneando la cabeza.

Luego cuando los seis jovenes dispusieron la comida volvieron a la sala y se sentaron en el suelo al estilo indio. Comieron y bebieron de esa misteriosa bebida que trajo Ryoutarou por horas. Charlaron y se rieron, olvidando al gran ausente de la tarde.

Aquello era alcohol. Asuna lo descubrió cuando de pronto se encontró alegre y ligera. Aunque parecía ser la única a la que le había afectado. Los demás se veían tranquilos, quizás algo más habladores, pero en una escala normal. Ella no tenía cabeza para beber. Lo reconocía, aunque a veces le resultaba vergonzoso ser la única del grupo con escasa tolerancia alcohólica. Por otro lado... si su madre se enteraba de lo que allí ocurría les prohibiría la entrada para siempre jamás.

\- ¿Como puede ser que Kirito no se encuentre aquí?- Shino preguntó alzando la voz entre las risas del resto -¿Han peleado?

\- N-No que yo sepa- contestó la pelirroja con decepción mirando sus zapatos rojos. ¿Talvez él le habia cortado la noche anterior porque estaba molesto con ella?

\- Pues si que es extraño que no esté presente en el propio cumpleaños de su novia- Agregó Rika con impaciencia -¿El año pasado hizo lo mismo?

\- El año pasado onii-chan fue el primero en llegar.

\- Tal vez Kirito-san tuvo algo que hacer en su trabajo. Ya sabemos lo absorbente que es Kikuoka cuando se lo propone -Dijo Keiko en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Sobretodo al notar la mueca triste en el rostro de Asuna.

\- Yo creo que Kirito debe estar ligándose a otras- dijo Ryoutarou de pronto, pero se calló abruptamente cuando Rika lo golpeó en la cabeza sin misericordia -¡Hey! ¡Era broma, era broma! ¿No saben reconocer un chiste?

\- ¡No fue gracioso baka!

Asuna abrió la boca para responder cuando su móvil dentro del bolsillo de su vestido negro comenzó a timbrar.

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡Seguro es él!- gritaron cinco voces distintas alentándola.

\- ¿Alo?- se colocó el objetó en su oído y corrió su largo cabello mandarina hacia el otro lado -¿Kirito-kun?

 _\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños subcomandante!_

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Porque no estás aquí? ¡Te extraño!

 _\- Todo a su tiempo, estoy ultimando detalles de lo que te dije en la noche ¿recuerdas?_

\- K-Kirito... ¡Kirito-kun no es momento ni lugar para hablar de eso!- exclamó nerviosa obviando las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de sus amigos quienes no entendían ni jota de lo que decía.

 _\- Todo tiene que ver con todo, subcomandante..._

\- Mou, Kirito-kun.

 _\- Reservame la noche, preciosa... estoy ansioso de poner acciones a mis palabras..._

Y así como eso, el muchacho del otro lado cortó la comunicación dejando la línea en silencio, y a una ruborizada muchacha cuyos labios boqueaban como los de un pez.

\- ¿Asuna?- Rika movió una mano ante ella, pero los inertes ojos castaños no se movieron ni un ápice.

\- ¡Estás profundamente sonrojada!- dijo Shino mirándola con atención y comiendo una papa frita de la fuente casi vacía frente a ella.

\- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Onii-chan te dijo...?

\- ¡No es nada, perdonen!- Asuna salió de su estupefacción y se apretó las mejillas calientes, intentando obviar las palabras cargadas de intención de su novio.

\- ¿Ya viene?- prosiguió Keiko con interés.

\- A-Aún no...- rió nerviosamente y empezó a levantar los recipientes vacíos -¿Quieren comer algo más?

\- Si seguimos comiendo de ese modo perderemos nuestra línea, Asuna- gruñó Rika palmeando su estómago. Shino se puso de pie y la ayudó a recoger.

Suguha miró su reloj con preocupación ¿Porque se tardaba tanto? ¡Había estado todo el día afuera planeando su dichoso regalo! ¿Acaso dudaba que Asuna le diera el sí...? Suspiró nerviosamente.

\- Oi subcomandante- el pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar y se estiró perezosamente -Yo voy levantando campamento, mañana debo trabajar...

\- Gracias por tu visita Klein- le respondió la homenajeada con una sonrisa suave.

\- No tienes que agradecer- agitó las manos desechando sus palabras -¡Cierto, ten! comparte esto con el antisocial de tu novio...- le entregó la botella con una sonrisa sugestiva -Es _muy_ buena para amenizar ánimos y tomar coraje...

Asuna lo aceptó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Bueno muchachas este galán ya se va- les hizo una exagerada reverencia -¿Y tú, quieres que te lleve?- la pregunta esta vez fue dirigida a Rika quien de pronto se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

\- ¡T-Tú... Tú llevarme a mí! ¿Pero es que estás bebido...? ¡Baka! ¿Porque habría de querer irme contigo?

\- ¿Quieres que diga el porqué?

\- Suficiente- Asuna intervino riendo nerviosamente en tanto abrazaba presurosa al pelirrojo y con suavidad murmuraba en el oído del chico -No es el momento Klein...- luego habló normalmente -Gracias por tu visita, y por el obsequio.

\- No tienes que agradecer, subcomandante. Que lo termines genial.

Asuna asintió y sin más palabra despidió al alto muchacho desde la puerta. Ahí descubrió que ya había anochecido, y lo mejor era continuar con la fiesta en otro lugar de la casa para no importunar a su padre y hermano cuando volvieran de sus labores. Cerró a puerta y luego de observar que las chicas ya habían puesto en orden todo, les hizo un gesto de que la siguieran a otra ala de su casa, una que no tenían el placer de conocer.

Una hermosa puerta de vidrio los invitaba al jardín trasero el cual estaba levemente iluminado, el suelo era de madera, y las paredes eran de un color amarillo pastel. Había un sillón largo y recto contra el muro y una alfombra persa en el suelo. Las cuatro chicas se detuvieron asombradas en el centro, mirando la vista.

\- Wow...- Rika fue la primera en recomponerse y le palmeó el hombro a Asuna con brusquedad -¡Si que eres millonaria, chica!

\- Oye no lo digas así...- agregó compungida la joven dueña de casa mordiéndose el labio.

\- Es un lugar muy bonito, Asuna- comentó Shino apoyando sus manos en el vidrio y viendo hacia el exterior.

\- Lo decoré yo misma con ayuda de mi papá- confesó con cierto bochorno.

\- ¿En serio?- La más pequeña del grupo se volvió a ella con sorpresa y admiración -¿Tienes alma de diseñadora?

\- La verdad es que me gusta este tipo de actividades manuales...

\- Pues yo creo que se te da muy bien- la felicitó Suguha poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Las demás asintieron con entusiasmo ante sus palabras.

\- ¿En verdad lo creen?- prosiguió con evidente bochorno.

\- ¡Asuna tienes que tener más confianza en ti misma!- la retó Rika con voz firme y resuelta.

Todas asintieron ante sus palabras. Pues a pesar de que Kazuto estaba en la universidad estudiando tecnología, cosa que amaba y se le daba la mar de bien, ella estaba estudiando a su vez educación como su madre. Y aunque le iba muy bien en las materias, sentía que el titulo le quedaba demasiado grande, y... no era lo que le gustaba. Su padre había insistido en que estudiara lo que quisiera pero Asuna no tenía la más remota idea de que podía ser eso. Era buena en muchas cosas: ciencias, números, idiomas... pero nada de eso la apasionaba.

Entonces un día descubrió una rama de la arquitectura que se dedicaba al interiorismo, y estalló. Claro no se lo había dicho a nadie, aunque ayudaba a su padre con el diseño de su nueva oficina, y a veces re decoraba algunos cuartos de su casa. Lo peor era que su madre no aprobaba ese hobby.

Suspiró -Gracias muchachas- les sonrió en agradecimiento.

\- Bueno ¡basta de momentos tristes!- Rika acotó palmeando sus manos. El resto la miró con sorpresa -Es hora de... ¡Abrir los regalos!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que no se supone que Asuna debería hacer eso a solas?- Murmuró Suguha, a su lado Keiko asintió cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oh vamos, será divertido.

\- Lo único que quieres es curiosear lo que le obsequiamos- farfulló Shino con una mueca conocedora.

\- Pues si- La castaña asintió encogiéndose de hombros con una risita.

Todas se dejaron caer en el largo sillón blanco, y abrieron bolsos y mochilas mientras sacaban envoltorios de diversos tamaños y colores.

\- No debieron molestarse- Asuna sonreía avergonzada ante el cariño del que era objeto.

\- Tonterías- Keiko la silencio y le extendió sin más preámbulo su pequeño obsequio, el que la dueña de casa abrió con ilusión.

Era un pequeño brazalete plateado con una diminuta piedra roja en el centro -¡Oh vaya Silica, es precioso!- exclamó con absoluta alegría abrazando a su amiga -¡Gracias!

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Mucho- Asuna lo prendió a su muñeca y observó encantada como se le veía -¡Hace juego con mi ropa!- señaló refiriéndose a su corto vestido negro de seda y a sus zapatos rojos.

Shino se inclinó frente a ella y le ofreció lo que parecía ser un envoltorio alargado en papel madera -No sabía que traerle a una chica que tiene todo, pero imaginé que esto nunca podría faltarle a una mujer en su cartera...

\- Eh... gracias Shinon-san- Asuna rió nerviosamente ante sus palabras y abrió el obsequio quedándose momentáneamente estática al ver lo que le había dado -¿Un spray pimienta?- preguntó sonriendo impresionada con una gota de sudor corriéndole por el costado de la frente.

Mismo gesto que adoptaron Suguha, Rika y Keiko.

\- ¡Una mujer debe estar preparada para todo tipo de situación!- exclamó la francotiradora en una muestra de su carácter imponente -¿No lo crees así?

\- Desde luego, desde luego... Muchas gracias por el regalo- Asuna devolvió el gas pimienta a su envoltorio y lo dejó a un lado viendo a su cuñada que se había puesto de pie para entregar su sorpresa.

\- Pues así como Shino-san, yo también pensé que podría obsequiarte y que te gustara mucho...

\- En verdad no tenían que hacer esto- les dijo la joven dueña de casa volteando y dirigiéndose a todas -Soy feliz con que ustedes decidieran pasar este tiempo conmigo.

\- De cualquier forma- la interrumpió Suguha haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras -¡Feliz cumpleaños!- y le entregó un envoltorio azul delgado y rectangular.

Asuna supo que era un libro a juzgar por el tamaño. Mientras rasgaba el papel se dio cuenta que no se equivocaba en su suposición pues pronto se encontró con la cubierta de un libro pequeño, algo gastado pero del cual se leía _Recetas Deliciosas_.

\- Es un libro de cocina- le aclaró con cierto rubor -Era de mi abuela, y contiene las recetas favoritas de onii-chan de cuando era pequeño...

Los ojos ambarinos de la pelirroja se iluminaron y abrazó el viejo libro contra su pecho -¿En verdad?

\- Mamá ya no lo usa, y consintió que esta vez pasara a tus manos como una tradición... Quien sabe y quizás pueda serte útil más pronto de lo que sospechamos... -murmuró inconscientemente.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Suguha-chan!- exclamó con alegría apretando el libro con devoción antes de enlazar a su cuñada en un apresurado abrazo de agradecimiento.

El resto rió ante el alborozo de la pelirroja, y cuando Suguha se sentó abochornada, Rika tomó su lugar con una gran sonrisa orgullosa -Siempre dicen que lo bueno viene al final...- dijo divertida, y le extendió una bolsa rosa pastel que llevaba un moño de tul fucsia a un lado -Feliz cumpleaños amiga, úsalo con gusto.

Y apenas Asuna abrió la bolsa con curiosidad, la cerró de golpe mirando sonrojada a su mejor amiga que tenía una enorme sonrisa de orgullo plasmada en la cara -¡Liz!

\- Oh vamos, no te hagas la inocente...

\- ¿C-Cómo pudiste...?

\- Asuna...

\- ¡No voy a aceptar eso...!

\- Diablos ya me dio curiosidad...- Shino murmuró alzando las cejas. Sin embargo Asuna sacudió la cabeza y apretó la bolsa contra su pecho -¿Que le diste Liz?

\- Pues así como tú, también es algo que toda mujer debe tener a mano...

\- ¡Liz!

\- Oh vamos Asuna.

\- ¡N-No hay m-modo en que vaya a usar eso...!

\- No exageres Asuna ¿es para tanto?

Suguha soltó el aire por la nariz y ante el gesto de la castaña tomó el dichoso obsequio abriéndolo de un tirón. Entonces entendió porque el bochorno de su cuñada. Apenas desplegó la prenda ante sus ojos y el rostro de todas -menos el de Rika- se ruborizó de vergüenza.

El obsequio consistía en un delicado conjunto de ropa interior de color rojo, lleno de lazos y encajes. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención de eso era el tamaño diminuto de ambas prendas.

\- Cielos Liz, ¿no crees que se te ha ido la mano?

\- Silica tienes dieciocho años, y tú también Shino...- a Suguha no la nombró porque parecía tan o más sorprendida que el anterior par -Además que saben como se conciben los bebés ¿verdad? Venga, no se hagan las tímidas ahora.

\- Es que... ¡Liz no puedo aceptar esto!

\- Claro que puedes, Asuna. Y además puedes darle un gran uso, ¿eh?- le guiñó un ojo al decir aquello.

 _¿Liz lo sabe?_

La pelirroja movió la cabeza al pensar aquello. No había forma de que Kazuto estuviera ventilando por todos lados sus asuntos.

\- Gracias...- murmuró todavía abochornada guardando todos los regalos dentro de esa bolsa -A todas, no era necesario muchachas. Para mí es más que suficiente que estén aquí.

Las cuatro chicas se lanzaron sobre la dueña de casa y la abrazaron con cariño. ¿Y como no? Esa muchacha de largo cabello mandarina se hacía querer de modo inexplicable, con su personalidad tierna y explosiva, siendo tan tímida a veces y resuelta e irritable otras tantas. En verdad era una combinación rara y explosiva, que seducía al que tuviera cerca.

Ninguna de ellas era la excepción.

Y Kazuto tampoco lo era.

\- Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos marchemos...

\- Pero Suguha-chan, aún es temprano.

\- La mayoría tenemos clases mañana, Asuna.

\- Oh, es cierto...- Se puso de pie y se encogió de hombros -En verdad creí que se quedarían y podríamos hacer una piyamada...

\- Tal vez en otra oportunidad- acotó Shino alzando los brazos en el aire y estirándose como si estuviera dentro de ALO.

\- Las acompaño- Asuna abrió la puerta que separaba al resto de su casa y les permitió entrar. Miró a sus amigas con evidente tristeza, pero sin decir palabra las acompañó a la puerta principal. El reloj marcaba que eran las nueve de la noche, se tragó la decepción que sentía, y enseñando una sonrisa despidió a cada una de ellas.

.

-...-...-...-

.

Una hora había pasado desde la partida de las chicas. Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de su novio.

 _'El número al que está llamando se encuentra desconectado o fuera del área de servicio...'_

Sí, ese era el mensaje que recibía cada vez que se dedicaba a llamarle. Y luego de unos cuatro o cinco intentos arrojó el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación y lo maldijo internamente por llenarle la cabeza con esperanzas tontas, y hacer que debido a esas locas ideas se pasara el día nerviosa e irritada. Pero ya no más.

¡Encima la había dejado plantada en su cumpleaños! Eso sin duda era digno de castigar de alguna manera.

Pero Asuna se encogió de hombros, y molesta consigo y con él, decidió darse una larga ducha para aplacar su malestar y luego irse a la cama y olvidar ese día.

Así que se tomó su tiempo en la tina, la llenó hasta el tope, esparció una generosa porción de aceite de baño que olía a limón y cantó baladas viejas a viva voz sin preocuparse de quien pudiera oírle. Después de todo tenía veintiún años y ya podía hacer lo que se le viniera en ganas según la ley.

Se vistió con ese vieja camiseta larga que a veces usaba de camisón por el simple hecho de que era extremadamente cómoda, y salió del cuarto de baño secando su largo cabello. Entró a su habitación todavía tarareando con suavidad y cuando se disponía a tomar el cepillo para poner orden a su indómita cabellera, dos poderosos brazos la sujetaron con tierna posesividad.

Y el gesto fue tan brusco que ella casi soltó un grito atemorizada. Y dije casi, porque una de esas manos intrusas se ubicó en su boca, y luego una voz conocida murmuró en su oído con absoluta confianza.

\- Calma, soy yo...

Oírle con tanta soltura hizo que la recién olvidada cólera renaciera con más fervor, y se moviera furiosa entre sus brazos hasta enfrentarlo con ira. Empero Kazuto contaba con todo a su favor, a los veinte años era más alto que ella, y sonreía sin preocuparse de la expresión asesina con que Asuna lo miraba.

\- Feliz cumpleaños preciosa...- le dijo con esa sonrisa característica y enmarcando su rostro con las manos. Pero cuando se inclinó a besar su mejilla ella le dio vuelta la cara.

\- ¿Asuna? -preguntó inseguro -¿Que ocurre?

\- ¡Que ocurre! ¿Te parece poco dejarme plantada en mi propio cumpleaños? ¡No solo me dejas plantada ayer en el parque, si no que hoy también!

\- Oh vamos, no te he dejado plantada ni ayer ni hoy- rió divertido y la abrazó pese a sus protestas -Por cierto cantas muy bien...- ella se tensó avergonzada -Y hueles aún mejor...

Eso le hizo recordar el vergonzoso pedido que le había hecho la noche anterior, y antes de siquiera pensarlo estaba golpeándolo en el pecho con sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

kazuto rió ante sus acciones, y sujetando fácilmente sus manos la impulsó hacia si y la besó con ternura en los labios ceñudos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños subcomandante- reiteró con esa sonrisa que le sentaba demasiado bien.

Asuna bufó malhumorada -Gracias.

\- ¿Me regalas una sonrisa?

\- No- ella desvió la vista de él inflando las mejillas y frunció el ceño.

Kazuto rió levemente ante su muestra de carácter, no le importó y acercándose a ella le besó la sien -Entonces ¿cómo la pasaste hoy?

\- La pasé genial sin la presencia de mi novio- le respondió con desdén.

\- Oh vamos, estoy aquí ahora. Además te dije que estaba preparando tu obsequio ¿recuerdas?

La pelirroja gruñó algo inentendible bajo su aliento, suspiró -¿Entonces como entraste?

\- Tu papá me dio permiso, dijo que tu madre estaba durmiendo o algo así...

\- Vaya con él...

Kazuto sonrió y volvió a abrazarla con ternura, sintió la humedad de su cabello y el aroma a limón que emanaba de toda ella. Apoyó el mentón en su cabeza -¿Entonces pensaste lo que te dije ayer?

Asuna se tensó ¿Así que no lo había imaginado? ¿Había sido tan real como tenerlo delante de ella y decirlo con tanta soltura? Lo observó tratando de leer algo en su expresión confiada. Suspiró y de un gesto brusco se deshizo de sus brazos.

\- Sí lo pensé.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué dices?- aventuró risueño.

Ella se dirigió a su mesa de luz bajo su atenta mirada, desde allí lo miró con ojos grandes y sorprendidos -Mi respuesta es sí.

El rostro del joven se iluminó sobremanera -¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Asuna asintió sin decir palabra. Y al volverse Kazuto descubrió que tenía una botella en las manos. Era la dichosa bebida que Klein le había dado más temprano, pero por supuesto él no sabía eso.

\- A-Asuna... ¿que haces?- le preguntó confundido notando que destapaba aquello y sin mediar palabra se llevaba el pico a los labios y bebía un buen trago.

\- Solo estoy infringiéndome valor...-musitó antes de dar otro profundo sorbo a la fantástica bebida -Tengamos un bebé Kirito-kun...- y sin más preámbulo se quitó la camiseta dejando su piel blanca al descubierto, cubierta tan solo con aquel diminuto conjunto carmesí que Rika le hubo regalado temprano.

Ahora fue el turno del pobre ruborizado muchacho boquear como un pez, viendo el hermoso espectáculo que ofrecía su novia, con aquella tímida expresión y...

 _Deja bu_

Aquella situación se le hacía en extremo familiar, solo que no era una niña ingenua la que estaba frente a él en esa posición, ni él era un niñato inexperto dentro de un juego de muerte. Ahora Asuna era una hermosa mujer capaz de cumplir todas sus fantasías, y él un hombre capaz de entender una insinuación semejante.

Sonrió enormemente antes de acercarse a su preciosa y abochornada novia, y tomando la camiseta que yacía a sus pies, la besó con ansias hasta que el cuerpo tieso de la pelirroja se amalgamó a sus brazos -Baka...- susurró contra esos labios de cereza -¿Porque siempre malentiendes lo que digo?

\- Eh... ¿EH...?- que se ruborizó el doble es decir poco. El rostro de la pobre muchacha ardió hasta sus orejas en tanto él la vestía con ternura volviendo a colocarle la camiseta de antes.

\- No voy a decir que no me apetece aceptar semejante invitación...- delineó su labio inferior con su pulgar -Pero con tu familia aquí presente, y en la cama en la que duermes desde niña es casi una aberración...- la miró con picardía -Aunque podríamos cristianizarla en otra oportunidad...

Asuna no decía palabra se sentía demasiado humillada como para decir algo.

\- En verdad quiero tener un bebé -muchos bebés- contigo. Pero no ahora, es decir todavía no...- le sonrió besando su gesto ceñudo una vez más -Me refiero a otra clase de bebé que podamos criar juntos...- con eso consiguió que los ojos avellana lo miraran pese a su rubor -Espérame aquí...

Y sin más la dejó en el medio de la habitación para salir por la puerta.

Asuna parpadeó impresionada cuando los segundos corrieron y el muchacho no volvió a entrar. Se palmeó las mejillas como despertándose y se aplacó el cabello pues a pesar de que estaba secándose, era un completo desorden. Terminaba de pasarse el cepillo y acomodar el ruedo de su camiseta, cuando escuchó que la puerta volvía a abrirse con suavidad.

\- Saluda a tu nueva mamá...- murmuró con acento risueño.

Y Asuna se volvió cubriendo sus labios con ambas manos al ver aquel pequeño cachorro _golden retriever_ en los brazos de su novio.

\- Oh, Dios... ¡Kirito-kun es hermoso!- se acercó olvidando su anterior bochorno y tomando al cachorro entre sus brazos lo examinó con fascinación. Este soltó una pequeña exclamación jubilosa al hallarse cerca de la chica y alzando la cabeza apretó su nariz fría contra su barbilla, resollando alegremente.

\- Creo que le agradas- intervino él rodeando su cintura con un brazo. Ella lo miró con una enorme sonrisa enamorada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

Él le señaló como movía la cola de arriba abajo en tanto se desvivía en besuquear a su nueva ama -Tu hijo acaba de aceptarte, mamá.

Asuna rió y se dejó caer contra Kazuto. El pequeño se ubicó en su pecho y se quedó quieto suspirando contento. Ella hizo lo propio besando la mejilla de su novio -¿Así que a esto te referías?

\- En parte.

Asuna lo miró sin entender- ¿Por él te tardaste tanto?

Asintió riendo levemente -Al ser un perro de raza occidental di vuelta cielo y tierra buscando uno. Pero lo conseguí para ti.

Sonrió -¿Cómo se llama?

-Kin (oro)

-Oh, es muy conveniente...- le rascó entre las orejas y el pequeño aulló de gusto -Pero...- lo miró dudosa -¿Con quien vivirá?

\- Con los dos, ¿no te dije que sería nuestro bebé?

\- Pero Kirito-kun, ¿cómo...?

Él guardó silencio misteriosamente, apretó el agarre en torno a ella y susurró en su oído -Cuando te pida que te cases conmigo.

Asuna lo miró de golpe.

\- Cásate conmigo subcomandante y démosle a este pequeño un hogar.

Lo siguiente que apareció frente a sus ojos fue una pequeña alianza dorada que entró en su dedo anular. Buscó sus labios por inercia y lo besó completamente enamorada y feliz -Te amo...- le susurró -Y-Y por supuesto acepto casarme contigo espadachín negro...

Kazuto no la dejó decir algo más, la abrazó de la cintura y cuidando al cachorro que dormía entre ambos degustó agradecido los besos de su futura esposa.

 _Feliz cumpleaños Asuna, también te amo..._

* * *

 _Y Fin...!_

* * *

 _Feliz cumpleaños Tiifa aka Chocola Neko ! Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, que lo empieces y lo termines precioso! :)_

 _Bueno este es un fic que Tiifa ideó y que como obsequio me pidio le diera un final. Tiifa aquí está cursi, y respetando la mayoría de tus ideas! (Si adivinan que parte hizo ella, y que parte yo les actualizo el fic que quieran xDDD)_

 _Bueno más Kirito sexy para todos xDDDD_

 _Se te quiere niña :D_

 _Feliz cumple y viva el KiriAsu por siempre :3_


End file.
